


Pero estaba empezando

by tuai



Series: Ya no somos invencibles [3]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan se pregunta si quiere irse a vivir con Chuck. Él se pregunta por qué tarda tanto en decidirse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pero estaba empezando

**Author's Note:**

> _Enero 2016_ , apenas unos días después de los eventos en It's Stupid (and perfect).

El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de Dan se atreviera a sacarlo del bolsillo de su pantalón. 

–¿Sí? –dijo por fin, aunque en la pantalla ponía ‘Chuck Oficina’.

–¿Qué llevas puesto?

–Esa pregunta sería más interesante si te la hiciera yo a ti.

–Pero yo ya sé lo que llevo, Daniel –replicó, con sorna–. Acabo de tener una reunión interminable y tengo otra en media hora, necesito relajarme un poco. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

–Estoy en el supermercado, no puedo tener esta conversación ahora. ¿Te llamo luego?

–Unos vaqueros y una camiseta, asumo.

–Chuck…

–Recuerda que hemos quedado para cenar.

–Sí, claro. Te llamo luego –contestó, antes de colgar con un profundo suspiro.

–La estás jodiendo –canturreó Vanessa mientras colocaba una bolsa de comida de gato en su carro de la compra. 

–Ya lo sé. 

–Te ha pedido que te vayas a vivir con él, y tú le tratas como si te hubiera confesado que mata mendigos en sus horas libres.

–No sé como hacerlo. Cada día que pasa es más difícil… ser normal –admitió, masajeándose las sienes–. Es como si cada cosa que me dijera escondiera un ‘aún no me has contestado’.

–Le dijiste que tenías que pensarlo, y estás pensándolo, ¿no? Él lo entiende, y no es como si te estuviera presionando…

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Ha estado hablando con Nate. Mucho. 

–Fantástico.

–Venga, Dan, no seas infantil, en algún momento tenía que pasar esto. Está loco por ti. Siempre ha estado loco por ti.

–––

_Chuck era más desagradable de lo habitual en el colegio, pero su padre había muerto hacía un par de semanas, tenía excusa. La prisa que le entraba a Dan por estar en cualquier otro sitio cuando le veía al fondo del pasillo, sin embargo, era más sospechosa._

_Al principio había intentado actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, no darle importancia (como si eso fuera algo que Dan Humphrey pudiera hacer, dejar de darle importancia a las cosas), pero todos los esfuerzos eran en vano. Chuck le había hecho jurar que no lo olvidaría, y lo recordaba todo con demasiada viveza. El olor de su piel, el sabor de su lengua, la presión de sus dedos en su nuca. Debía de ser un nuevo método de tortura, uno en el que simplemente los recuerdos le volvían loco, se colaban bajo sus sábanas y le mantenían despierto toda la noche, le acechaban desde la última fila en la clase de Literatura. Y cuando parecía que Dan estaba demasiado cómodo sólo era necesaria una palabra susurrada sobre su hombro mientras sacaba libros de su taquilla, o al entrar en clase, o al cruzarse a la salida._

_–Humphrey._

_La escupía con desprecio, como si fuera el insulto más abominable, como si con una sola palabra le estuviera amenazando de muerte. Pero debajo de todo eso había algo aún más oscuro que sabía que sólo él llegaba a apreciar. Había deseo, había un torrente de imágenes que volvían a inundar sus retinas, había algo terriblemente obsceno en la manera en la que Chuck pronunciaba su apellido, que hacía que Dan tuviera que cerrar un segundo los ojos y respirar profundamente._

_Podía haberle contestado, haber dicho ‘Bass’ y haberle dejado sin habla. Sospechaba que así él habría desistido, pero sabía que ni entrenando frente al espejo el resto de su vida llegaría a rozar el nivel de perversión que Chuck imprimía a todo lo que decía. Probablemente habría sonado pequeño, tembloroso y un poco desesperado, cuando Chuck sonaba poderoso, magnético y tan caliente y prohibido como el mismo infierno._

_–Vale, Chuck, ¿qué coño quieres?_

_Él sólo sonrió._

–––

–Alcánzame esa caja de galletas.

–Son las mismas que las de la balda de debajo, ¿sabes?

–Pero esas caducan más tarde, por eso las ponen más arriba.

–Así que… –empezó a decir Dan, estirándose para llegar a la balda de arriba–, Chuck le habla de mi a Nate.

–Por supuesto, es su mejor amigo.

–Y Nate te lo cuenta a ti.

–Soy su novia 

–Y tú, aunque eres mi mejor amiga, no me lo cuentas a mí.

–Esas cosas no se hacen, Dan –contestó, estudiando los botes de guisantes.

–¿Le cuentas a Nate lo que yo te cuento de Chuck?

–Me estás mareando. 

–¿Lo haces?

–No. Yo, a diferencia de Nate, se mantener la boca cerrada. Él no es precisamente discreto.

–¿Y qué te cuenta?

–Venga ya, no puedo decírtelo. Estaría traicionando la confianza de Chuck en su mejor amigo. 

– Vanessa, por favor –suplicó, desesperado.

–No sé, Dan, es lo típico. Tampoco es que él sea… le cuesta hablar de sentimientos, supongo. Conversaciones de tíos. ¿No te parece que estos tomates tienen un color un poco raro?

–Coge esos otros.

–Lo que le cuenta a Nate es muy… mierdas normales de pareja. Pero a veces les oigo hablar, cualquier conversación casual, y pillo cositas que se le escapan.

–¿Cositas?

Vanessa se paró a elegir tomates cuidadosamente, y tardó un momento en contestar.

–Cuando estás tú en la suite no la llama ‘la suite’ o ‘el Palace’. La llama ‘casa’.

–––

El teléfono sonó directamente en el despacho de Chuck. Susan, su secretaria, acababa de salir a comer, y él se debatió un momento entre contestar o no, porque la mañana había sido un auténtico infierno y lo que menos necesitaba era otra llamada de tres horas sobre reducción de costes de _blablabla_. Pero acabó cogiendo el teléfono.

–Bass.

–Hey, Chuck. 

–Nathaniel, que grata sorpresa.

–¿Has comido? 

Chuck miró su medio sándwich apenas empezado y el montón de papeles que tenía que leer y revisar y firmar.

–No. ¿Estás por el barrio?

–Sí. En cinco minutos donde siempre.

Se puso su abrigo, sus guantes de cuero y su antigua bufanda alrededor del cuello, porque las viejas tradiciones nunca mueren, y cogió el ascensor desde el último piso de Bass Industries. Se encontró con Nate en la puerta del restaurante chino más cochambroso de la zona que, sorprendentemente, tenía la mejor sopa de aleta de tiburón de todo Nueva York. A Nate le había costado meses convencerle para que pisara ese sitio.

Chuck a veces le envidiaba, porque no tenía que usar traje y había aprendido a ser feliz sin ganar mucho dinero. No había ido a Harvard como él, ninguna empresa llevaba su nombre y no era dueño de ningún hotel, pero vivía con su novia en un buen apartamento y le gustaba su trabajo. Y se le daba bien, porque siendo publicista lo único que necesitas es carisma, una cara bonita y unos cuantos clientes a los que venderles humo. Y Nate tenía todo eso. 

Luego se daba cuenta de que Chuck Bass no podía envidiar. ¿Qué podría tener nadie que él quisiera y no tuviera ya?

–¿Qué te trae por el Down Town? –preguntó Chuck mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

–Bah, trabajo. Había quedado a comer con V, pero me ha plantado porque dice que la luz de hoy es perfecta para rodar una escena que necesita.

–¿Sigue con los documentales?

–Sigue. La NBC se ha interesado por ese que hizo sobre el tipo que vivía en el parque y se creía en una novela de Paul Auster. 

–Sorprendente.

–Pues parece que se murió hace unas semanas, así que ahora quieren emitirlo. 

Vino la camarera y les tomó el pedido, que siempre era el mismo, porque se habían convertido en animales de costumbres. El que hace sólo unos años decía aquello de ‘en la variedad está el gusto’ cuando se acostaba con una mujer distinta cada noche, ahora tenía un menú fijo en un restaurante chino. 

–¿Esta noche vienes a casa a ver el partido? –preguntó Nate, atacando un _dim sum_.

–Se supone que he quedado para cenar.

–¿Se supone?

–Con Dan.

–Oh.

–Es una especie de aniversario –dijo, quitándole importancia.

La Primera Vez Que Lo Hicimos De Verdad, lo llamaba Dan, pronunciándolo de tal manera que casi podías oír las mayúsculas. Tardaron tanto tiempo en que lo que hacían pudiera ser considerado sexo según los más estrictos estándares, que decidieron conmemorar el día en el que por fin lo fue.

–––

 _Chuck consiguió que Dan se metiera en su limusina con la peor de los pretextos, estudiar juntos para la única clase que compartían, en la que ninguno de los dos necesitaba ninguna ayuda, y que habrían preferido estudiar con Godzilla antes que con el otro. Dan aceptó. Fue una parte de curiosidad y nueve de lujuria._

_Se besaron en cada rincón de la suite, se quitaron la ropa como si nunca se hubieran desnudado antes y se descubrieron pensando que por primera vez el cuerpo de otro hombre era interesante. Excitante. Joder, era lo mejor que habían visto en toda su vida._

_Las tardes de los días siguientes fueron un ‘vale, aquí hay algo raro’ detrás de otro. Chuck pensaba que no podía ser **tan** distinto a hacerlo con una tía. Dan pensaba que debía leer la Wikipedia más a fondo y ver más porno. Hasta que vio demasiado porno y acabó gritando con los ojos llorosos ‘¿¡dios mío, por qué le ha hecho eso!?’._

_Pasaron de esa fase a la de ‘creo que esto no me va a gustar’, y de ahí automáticamente a la de ‘no, no me gusta nada’. Chuck se lo tomaba con humor. Dan opinaba que era porque no era él el que tenía que volver a Brooklyn sin poder sentarse en todo el viaje. Y Chuck se reía muchísimo, volviendo a besarle en el cuello lentamente._

_–Me pones demasiado como para que esto nos salga tan mal, Daniel –le confesó una vez tumbado en la cama, antes de cerrar los dientes sobre uno de sus pezones–. Estoy empezando a enfadarme._

_–¿Con quién te enfadas?_

_–Con la anatomía humana._

_Dan se mordió el labio y tomó a Chuck de la barbilla, obligándole a levantar la vista._

_–A lo mejor deberías enfadarte conmigo. –Él le miró sin comprender–. A lo mejor deberías dejar de ser una niña y follarme como es debido._

_–Ya veo –respondió sonriendo, y fue una de esas sonrisas que le ponían a uno la piel de gallina_

–––

–Se me está haciendo tarde. Tengo que grabar como mil escenas hoy.

–¿Quieres que te ayude? –de ofreció Dan, mientras embolsaba la compra.

–Deja de escaquearte. Lo que vas a hacer esta tarde es ir al despacho de Chuck y decirle ‘Oh, Chuck, soy tan estúpido, claro que me iré a vivir contigo, te quiero’ y él apretará el botón de su intercomunicador y dirá ‘no me pases llamadas’ y…

–Vale, Vanessa, suficiente –la frenó riendo.

–Pon eso en dos bolsas, anda.

–Oye… ¿Nate y tú os decís mucho que os queréis? –preguntó Dan después de un momento, con la mirada clavada en el bote de mostaza.

–¿Qué? –Vanessa miró un segundo a la cajera, que mascaba chicle como si nada–. Supongo que sí. Hay gente que necesita decirlo más que otra, y Nate lo dice… continuamente.

–¿Y no te molesta?

–No –contestó, un poco sonrojada–. No es de esos que lo dicen antes de colgar el teléfono. No sé. Él hace que nunca deje de sonar bien. 

–Vaya.

–¿Y a qué viene el interrogatorio?

–Bueno. Chuck y yo nunca lo hemos dicho.

Vanessa dejó de sacar cosas del carro de la compra y le miró fijamente.

–¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Lleváis saliendo como siete años y no os habéis dicho que os queréis ni una sola vez?

–Eh, para, no llevamos siete años. 

–Tenéis algún tipo de disfunción gravísima. 

–No llevamos _saliendo_ siete años.

–Desde que se murió su padre. El último año de instituto, los cuatro de la universidad y dos y pico desde que acabasteis. 

–Pero la mitad de ese tiempo no cuenta.

–––

 _New Haven y Cambridge estaban solo a dos horas y media en coche. Eso había dicho Paul, su compañero de residencia, que iba a visitar a su novia en Harvard cada dos fines de semana. Dan ya lo sabía, porque usaba Google Maps perfectamente. De hecho, eran dos horas y veintitrés minutos, si respetabas todos los límites de velocidad._

_–¿Crees que podrías llevarme la próxima vez que vayas?_

_–Si pagas la mitad de la gasolina._

_Chuck y él nunca habían hablado de qué pasaría cuando fueran a la universidad. Esa conversación era irrelevante, porque no era como si fueran novios ni nada parecido. Simplemente se acostaban y se autoconvencían de que se seguían llevando a matar. No iban al cine ni a cenar, aunque a veces veían acabar alguna película en la cama o pedían algo de comer al servicio de habitaciones. Y en St. Judes ni se miraban. Bueno, solo a veces cuando se arrastraban a algún rincón oscuro para besarse hasta dejarse sin respiración. Además, los dos seguían teniendo sus rollos esporádicos. Chuck más que Dan, como era de esperar._

_Ser un Bass no te servía de mucho en Harvard aparentemente, porque allí todo el mundo tenía apellido. Lo único que conseguía era una habitación grande que no tenía que compartir en la residencia, porque todos los alumnos de primero estaban obligados a vivir allí. Parte de la experiencia universitaria. Ser el presidente una empresa millonaria, sin embargo, conseguía que cientos de alumnos hicieran por él todo lo que se le antojara, porque todo el mundo quiere asegurarse un futuro, así que Chuck vivía mejor que en el Palace._

_Eso lo averiguó Dan con solo preguntar a un par de personas en el campus. Cuando se presentó frente a su puerta ese viernes por la noche, sin avisar, supuso que el viaje había sido en balde porque, conociéndole, estaría fuera poniéndose hasta arriba de cualquier cosa. Cuando le abrió la puerta una rubia que no tenía para nada aspecto de alumna de Harvard, Dan no pudo estar menos sorprendido. Chuck estaba al fondo, tumbado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de una pelirroja que le daba de fumar como al César le daban de comer uvas. Resultaba que estaba poniéndose hasta arriba de cualquier cosa, pero en su cuarto y con otras diez personas que llevaban muy poca ropa para ser casi noviembre._

_–Daniel. –La sonrisa de Chuck fue indescifrable. Se levantó de la cama y agarró a Dan del abrigo, arrastrándolo adentro–. Fuera de aquí todo el mundo. Ahora._

_No esperó a que nadie le obedeciera para acorralarle contra una pared y besarle. Y besarle hasta que dejaron de saber donde acababan unos labios y empezaban los otros. Y antes de que hubieran salido todos de la habitación ya le estaba quitando la camisa y mordiéndole la clavícula._

_A partir de ese fin de semana, Chuck no se volvió a acostar con otro tío. Para finales del primer año ya no se acostaba con nadie más si Dan no le daba su visto bueno. Porque no dejaba de ser Chuck Bass._

–––

–¿Así que debería decírselo?

–¿Qué? –preguntó un poco harta.

–Que le quiero.

–No lo sé, Dan. ¿Le quieres?

–No lo sé.

Vanessa suspiró.

–No creo que te acuerdes de una noche que salimos a ver al grupo de mi hermana, y te picaste con ella a beber chupitos de tequila. Creo que fue hace como tres años.

–No me acuerdo.

–Pues esa noche, un poco antes de vomitar, me dijiste, y cito: “Podría pasar el resto de mi vida simplemente mirándole, porque siempre es distinto”.

–¿Dije yo eso?

–Lo dijiste, Dan. Y yo pensé dos cosas. La primera fue que estabas enamorado de él como un perro, y la segunda que me ibas a vomitar encima en cualquier momento. Y ya sabes que yo no me equivoco.

Dan se quedó en silencio un momento mientras Vanessa pagaba su compra y cogía las bolsas. 

–No tienes que decirlo. Él es un tipo listo, sabe que le quieres. Si no le quisieras no aguantarías sus ínfulas. Sólo deja de comportarte como un gilipollas, vete a vivir con él, elegid la tapicería del sofá y el color de las paredes y esas cosas de chicas que os gusta hacer. Él tampoco te ha dicho que te quiere, aunque te quiere, porque nadie que no lo haga puede aguantar tu neurosis continua. Y porque te ha pedido que **vivas con él** –recalcó las últimas tres palabras, y le habría dado con el dedo índice en la frente para que se le metieran en la cabeza si no tuviera las manos tan ocupadas.

–Pero vive en un hotel.

–Eres tonto. Tiene casa. Un ático que mira al parque, pero no soporta vivir allí él solo. –Se pararon en el paso de cebra, esperando a que cambiara el semáforo–. Me lo ha dicho Nate.

–––

–¿Sí? –dijo Rufus al coger el teléfono. Había apurado hasta el quinto tono.

–Papá.

–Hola, Dan. ¿Vienes a comer hoy? Hay pollo.

–No, no creo que pueda.

–Mi vida está vacía sin nadie para quien cocinar –se quejó, con fingido tono dramático.

–Escribe una canción de eso, luego me la enseñas.

–Envía a tus hijos a Yale para esto.

Dan se rió sin ganas.

–Si dejaras de decir chorradas me gustaría hablar contigo en serio, papá.

–Uh. Sí, claro –se secó las manos en un trapo y puso su mejor voz de padre–. Dime.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de atreverse a seguir hablando.

–Chuck me ha pedido que viva con él.

–¡Eso es genial!

–¿Lo es?

–Claro que si. ¿Cuándo ha sido?

–Hace… quince días.

–¿Y se puede saber por qué sigues viviendo con tu padre?

–Porque no le he dicho que sí.

–¿Le has dicho que no? –preguntó preocupado.

–No, no le he dicho nada.

–¿Y por qué no?

–Tiene un ático en la Quinta Avenida y vive en un hotel. Un hotel de su propiedad. Y una casa en los Hamptons y otra en los putos Alpes suizos. Y mil millones de dólares y un jet privado. Y yo… trabajo en una cafetería y vivo con mi padre. Sin ánimo de ofender. 

–Eres escritor. 

–Bueno, no es como si eso me diera para comer. No quiero ser un mantenido. Toda mi vida me has educado para ser mejor que eso.

–Te he educado para que seas feliz –le corrigió–. Con él eres feliz, te lo veo cada día en los ojos. Y no es por su dinero o su jet. 

Dan suspiró sonoramente al otro lado de la línea.

–¿Por qué todos parecéis entender mi vida mejor que yo?

–Porque de vez en cuando tienes que sacarte la cabeza del culo y mirar a tu alrededor, Dan.

–––

 _Chuck y Dan vivían en privado. Casi todos los fines de semana de los cuatro años de universidad se los pasaron encerrados en una u otra habitación. No necesitaban nada que no estuviera entre esas cuatro paredes o que no pudiera llegar en la moto de un repartidor. No salían a tomar cafés o a tumbarse en la hierba a ser bohemios por un rato, como hacía todo el mundo que presumía de ser universitario. Ellos se besaban durante horas y luego se peleaban por el restaurante al que pedir la cena. Follaban, a veces hacían el amor sin darse cuenta, y luego hablaban de todo frente a unas cajas de comida india. Dormían hasta tarde y desayunaban café muy fuerte y tostadas, y a veces Dan escribía, mientras Chuck fingía que no trataba de leer la letra apretada en su libreta._

_Cuando volvieron a Nueva York, los fines de semana se confundían con los miércoles, porque Brooklyn y Madison Ave. están mucho más cerca que Yale y Harvard. Chuck llegaba tarde al despacho, y Dan no dormía en su cama la mitad de las noches, pero todo seguía siendo privado._

_Privado no es lo mismo que secreto, y Chuck nunca había intentado ocultarse, así que cualquier neoyorquino con conexión a Internet sabía que algo pasaba. Privado estaba bien, era cómodo, evitaba las reuniones familiares de Navidad y las preguntas indiscretas, porque privado y homosexual era un terreno en el que muy poca gente se aventuraba a curiosear._

_–Nos han invitado a un cóctel._

_–¿Nos? –preguntó Dan, aún medio dormido, levantando la cabeza de la almohada._

_–Charles Bass y Daniel Humphrey. Eso dice la invitación. **Daniel** Humphrey –repitió, con disgusto. _

_–¿Un cóctel de qué? –preguntó, un poco aterrorizado._

_–Asociación Americana Contra el Cáncer. Al menos no es Empresarios Gays de América o la Sociedad Bíblica._

_–Y… ¿tenemos que ir?_

_–Yo debería. Tú puedes librarte. Aunque –añadió acercándose peligrosamente a la cama como un jaguar que acecha a su presa–, reconozco que sería interesante verte con un esmoquin que no fuera alquilado, por una vez. Un Armani._

_–Estoy seguro de que alguien se ha saltado el protocolo poniéndome ahí. Alguna vieja con la cara de cuero curtido._

_–Sólo han considerado que eres mi…_ pareja sentimental _–dijo, con ironía, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él–. Así pueden cobrar dos entradas._

_Chuck se inclinó a besar las marcas de mordiscos que le había dejado en el cuello la noche anterior, una por una y muy lentamente._

_–¿Quieres que vaya?_

_–Un Armani, Daniel. Tú con corbata y yo con pajarita. Y gemelos sutilmente coordinados, nada muy obvio –mordió la línea de su mandíbula, y rozó los labios con los suyos. Dan trató de besarle, pero él se apartó con una sonrisa insolente._

_–Esto es chantaje, Chuck._

_–Coacción, para ser exactos. ¿Está funcionando?_

_Acabaron yendo al cóctel, y Dan nunca había estado más guapo ni más avergonzado. Y después de eso, noches en la ópera y un par de fotos suyas en Page Six y cenas benéficas que odiaban en las que los dos tenían que aguantar la risa cada vez que Chuck le presentaba como “Daniel, mi pareja sentimental”._

–––

–No, ha salido a comer, pero puedo… Un segundo. –Chuck salió del ascensor justo a tiempo para oír a su secretaria–. Es Dan –le dijo, cubriendo el auricular.

–Pásamelo –contestó, a la vez que le lanzaba su chaqueta con ese gesto de ‘apesta a restaurante chino, haz algo’.

–Acaba de llegar –volvió a decirle al aparato–, te paso.

Chuck se tomó su tiempo para sentarse cómodamente antes de coger el teléfono.

–Daniel.

–Sabes que es muy perturbador cuando me contestas diciendo mi nombre.

–Por eso lo hago. ¿A qué se debe la agradable sorpresa? –preguntó, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa–. Las acciones de Bass Industries suben cada vez que me llamas.

–Y eso es bueno, supongo. 

–Lo es. ¿Es este un buen momento para el sexo telefónico? Me lo debes.

–Estoy en una cafetería.

–Pues vete a casa y llámame, Daniel, porque me he pasado toda la mañana tratando de imaginar el color de tu camisa. 

Dan se rió, a su pesar.

–Es una camiseta azul. No puedo ir a casa porque estoy tratando de evitar a mi padre.

–Vaya, creí que era el único al que evitabas. ¿Qué te ha hecho Rufus?

–No te estaba evitando.

–Es algo que haces de vez en cuando. Parte de tu encanto –contestó, sin darle importancia.

–De hecho –siguió Dan, ignorándole–, iba a preguntarte si tenías planes para esta tarde.

–Sí. He quedado a cenar contigo.

–Antes de eso. 

–¿Por qué?

–Estaba pensando que… –dudó, rascándose la nuca distraídamente– que podrías enseñarme tu apartamento.

–¿Qué apartamento?

–Ese en el que no vives.

–No tiene muebles. 

–Pero tendrá suelo y paredes.

–¿Es eso una proposición indecente?

A Dan se le escapó una sonrisa traviesa que Chuck casi pudo ver desde el otro lado de la línea.

–Puede.

–Podría salir en hora y media… una hora. Apunta la dirección.

–––

El 1107 de la Quinta Avenida era un edificio de los años veinte, blanco, muy cuadrado y plagado de ventanas, como casi todos los edificios de la zona que sobrevivían frente a los grandes rascacielos de cristal de espejo. El portal contrastaba con el clasicismo de la fachada, y casi parecía más la recepción de un hotel minimalista. Tras un mostrador blanco impecable se sentaba el también impecable portero, que leía una revista cuando Chuck entró por la gran puerta de cristal de doble hoja.

–Buenas tardes –le saludó, ceremoniosamente, con ese tono de ‘en qué puedo ayudarle’.

–Chuck Bass. 

Le tendió la mano, que el portero estrechó, extrañado por lo poco habitual del gesto.

–Un placer conocerle por fin, señor.

–Verás… ¿cómo es tu nombre?

–Adam, señor –contestó, servicial. Debía ser unos años mayor que Chuck, y por su aspecto se podría jurar que trabajaba en Wall Street, en vez de ser un simple conserje.

–Verás, Adam, dentro de diez minutos va a entrar por esa puerta un joven alto y guapo al que queremos causar buena impresión, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, señor.

–No quiero que seas demasiado atento, no le hables con esa deferencia, no llames al ascensor por él. 

–Pero es mi trabajo, señor.

–No con él. Relájate, deja de ser tan… estirado. Sonríe un poco. –Adam lo intentó–. ¿Un poco menos psicópata? Sonrisa de ‘me encanta mi trabajo, este edificio es un lugar magnífico para vivir’. Perfecto.

–De acuerdo, señor. ¿Algo más?

–No le llames señor, y a mi tampoco. Al menos en su presencia. No quiero que tenga la impresión de que te pago para que me veneres. ¿Comprendido?

–Perfectamente.

–––

Dan, como siempre, era muy puntual. Venía andando desde el metro, como era de esperar, con ese ritmo que se lleva cuando se trata de aparentar tranquilidad pero realmente se está histérico. Aceleró el paso cuando vio a Chuck bajo la pérgola verde de la entrada, y se le escapó una sonrisa tonta.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó cuando Dan llegó a su lado, con cierta burla, antes de atraerle suavemente con una mano en el final de su espalda y saludarle con un beso leve en la comisura de los labios.

–No me pasa nada.

–Se me había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba ponerte nervioso.

–No estoy nervioso –confesó–, estoy aterrorizado.

–¿De qué?

–De que me guste esto, y de que no me quede más remedio que decirte que sí.

–¿Sí a qué?

Suspiró.

–A vivir contigo.

–Había perdido la esperanza de que te decidieras a contestarme.

–He estado pensándolo.

–¿Y el tamaño del salón te ayudará a decidirte?

–No seas cruel conmigo.

–No sé ser de otra manera, Daniel –sonrió con afectación–. ¿Entramos?

Chuck volvió a pasar por las puertas de cristal, con Dan a su lado. Adam, desde su asiento tras el mostrador, les dedicó una sonrisa amable y un “buenas tardes” muy profesional. Era bueno en su trabajo.

Entraron en el ascensor, y Chuck oprimió el 13.

–El portero parece simpático.

–¿Tu crees? –preguntó, fingiendo un leve desagrado.

Las puertas metálicas se volvieron a abrir en el último piso, frente a un recibidor blanquísimo. Chuck sacó una llave del bolsillo y la introdujo en la puerta de la izquierda. 

–Te aviso, hay que volver a pintar, y cuando esté limpio será mucho más luminoso. Y no hay muebles, así que parecerá más pequeño de lo que realmente es. 

–Chuck, o abres ahora mismo o te pego.

Giró la llave y empujó la pesada puerta. 

–Ven, empezaremos por el salón.

Le llevó por el corto pasillo a oscuras hasta una puerta blanca lacada de doble hoja, que se abrió dramáticamente. La escena ante él casi le arranca a Dan lágrimas de los ojos. Una gran habitación vacía, de suelo de madera cálida y vieja y paredes blancas, brillando con la luz del atardecer que entraba por las enormes ventanas con vistas a Central Park.

–La luz es mejor por la mañana. Esta puerta da a la cocina. También se puede entrar desde el pasillo. Lo lógico sería colocar aquí la mesa, para desayunar mirando hacia el parque… 

Chuck iba explicando meticulosamente cada mueble que quería poner, cada lámpara y cada alfombra, cada pequeño detalle de ese piso vacío, y Dan le seguía en silencio, como un autómata, tratando de asimilarlo todo, fijándose en las molduras del techo, en las vetas de la madera del suelo, en el color de los árboles al otro lado de la calle.

Abrió la siguiente puerta.

–Este es el segundo dormitorio, pero como no… –dejó ese pensamiento inacabado, y le hizo un gesto a Dan para que se acercara, mientras abría la puerta–. He pensado que sería un buen lugar para que pusieras tu estudio. Para que escribieras. 

Estaba pintada de amarillo, porque debía de haber sido la habitación de un niño, y la luz entraba casi naranja como una tarde de verano. Era cálida y hogareña, aunque solo fueran paredes desnudas.

–Tiene mucha luz. Pondríamos librerías en todas las paredes, y en el centro una gran mesa. Aunque, conociéndote, seguro que acabarías con el portátil escribiendo en la cocina.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Dan, y la secó rápidamente con el dorso de la mano. 

Las palabras de Chuck temblaron.

–No te gusta. 

–No, Chuck, me gusta. Me encanta. Es sólo que… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno?–apretó la mandíbula, para evitar que las lágrimas le inundaran los ojos–. Yo me he pasado la mañana preguntándome si te quería, después de tanto tiempo. Y ahora tú… Quiero decir… Soy una persona horrible.

–Dan, cállate y no hagas un drama de esto. ¿Sabes por qué quiero que vivas conmigo? Por la simple y egoísta razón de que yo no quiero vivir sin ti. **Eso** es ser una persona horrible. Además de cursi, así que como se lo cuentes a alguien te destrozo. –A Dan se le escapó una risa que se parecía demasiado a un sollozo–. Vamos a ver el dormitorio –le tomó de la mano y le arrastró hacia la puerta al fondo del pasillo–. Estos dos armarios de la entrada son tuyos, y yo me quedo el vestidor porque, bueno, tengo mucha más ropa que tú. En esta pared iría la cama, y al lado de la ventana entrarían dos sillones…

–Lo tienes todo muy pensado.

–Este apartamento fue un regalo por mi décimo cumpleaños. Entonces Bart no era tan escandalosamente rico, por eso es pequeño.

–Bueno, eso es discutible –discrepó. Sólo la habitación era como su casa entera de grande, y tenía tres baños. ¿Quién necesita tres baños en una casa?

–Llevo más de media vida pensando en este sitio. Hasta hace unos años la otra habitación iba a ser la de mi primer hijo, porque iba a casarme y a tener al menos dos niños, para que nunca estuvieran solos.

Dan apoyó la espalda contra la pared.

–Nunca pensé que fueras de esos.

–Bueno, es lo que se supone que hay que hacer. Todo el mundo se casa y tiene hijos.

–Yo nunca quise hijos. Siempre me imaginé siendo un escritor canoso y amargado con un perro muy viejo y algún tipo de trauma emocional. 

–Eso puedes seguir siéndolo –dijo con media sonrisa–. Yo… entraría por la puerta con mi maletín y mi mujer estaría en la cocina haciendo un pastel, como si esto fueran los años cincuenta. Me haría un gin–tonic y mandaría a mi hijo a la bañera, mientras veía las noticias. Eso durante todos los días de mi vida. Y tarde o temprano mi mujer me dejaría y a mi me daría igual.

–Es un gran plan de futuro, una lástima que no vaya a pasar. Ahora entrarás por la puerta con tu maletín y yo estaré perdiendo el tiempo, porque no seré capaz de escribir. Tú te harás un gin–tonic y discutiremos si salimos a cenar fuera o hago la cena. Después nos tiraremos en el sofá a ver _El Ala Oeste_ o _Arrested Development_ por enésima vez hasta que decidas que deberías irte a la cama y quieras llevarme contigo. A veces lo conseguirás, porque eres muy convincente, pero muchas veces yo te diré que debería escribir algo, que llevo muy atrasada la columna para el periódico esta semana, y me quedaré despierto hasta que se me cierren los ojos. Entonces me arrastraré hasta la habitación, y si te despierto al meterme en la cama acabaremos echando uno rápido, porque los de por la mañana son los mejores. Luego desayunaremos juntos, y yo me iré a dormir mientras tú te vistes para trabajar. Los fines de semana nos quedaremos en la cama hasta la hora de comer, y luego querrás que vaya a alguna de las mierdas benéficas a las que te invitan, y yo iré. A veces te invitarán a algún club de _caballeros_ y insistiré en que no me importa que vayas, pero cuando esté solo en la cama tendré ganas de morirme. Un par de veces al año discutiremos por cualquier tontería, y tú huirás a las Maldivas o las Bahamas o donde sea, para volver a los cinco días con esa cara que pones cuando sabes que has sido un capullo, y yo estaré tan preocupado y me alegraré tanto de que vuelvas que no seré capaz de cabrearme contigo por ser tan gilipollas. –Se había ido acercando a él lentamente desde el otro lado de la habitación, y ahora le miraba a los ojos desde muy cerca–. ¿Estás preparado para la vida más aburrida del mundo?

–¿Esto te lo has inventado sobre la marcha?

–Llevo algún tiempo pensándolo.

–¿Algún tiempo es desde hace quince días o… toda tu vida?

–Desde la primera vez que fuimos a la ópera, y me cogiste de la mano cuando murió Madame Butterfly –confesó, algo avergonzado.

Chuck no pudo evitar sonreír, porque fue en ese mismo momento cuando él se dio cuenta de que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Daniel Humphrey. No puedes dejar de estarlo de alguien que llora de esa manera en la ópera.

Le besó lentamente, uno de esos besos que se dan con la fuerza de todo el cuerpo, con la boca cerrada y casi sonriendo, los ojos entornados y los dedos acariciando su mejilla.

–Tenemos una reserva para cenar en media hora.

–Que le jodan –masculló Dan, deshaciéndole la corbata–. Es tu restaurante y cenaremos cuando nos de la gana.


End file.
